Night
by LeafyHorse
Summary: Short RobStar ( Robin Starfire ) fluffy snugly story about one of the things Robin does/thinks about at night. No death or sadness besides a bad dream. Hope you like it! Tried to fit as much descriptive words as possible in without the story sounding like one descriptive sentence. (lol) Please no harsh flames, but tips are welcomed and encouraged. This is my second story. ENJOY!


**Note: 'words' = thoughts**

** "Words" = saying outloud**

** Night**

**The beautiful Tameranian girl with fiery red hair, lie wrapped in a silkie-soft pink blanket that smelled like lavender fields on her circular bed. Her head dangled down from the edge of the bed, upside down. The moon light lit up her hair, and her slightly moistened eyelashes shined bright like fresh morning dew on a lawn of green grass. Her face was relaxed, and it showed all her flawless features. Robin gazed at this beauty through her bedroom door way, sighing, losing himself in the peace and tranquility that surrounded her. Earlier, before coming into Starfire's room, Robin had a nightmare, that was horrible to say the least, but when he woke, he realized this was real; his patents **_**had**_** died. His head ached, **_**needing**_** an escape, like an oasis in the desert. Starfire was his escape. Her flawless features, that wild hair... And those eyes. Those large, emerald green pools of absolute wonder and beauty.**

**"Robin?" **

**Her voice, sweeter then honey in the sunlight, stirred his thoughts. She was awake, and had realized he was there. He continued not to say anything, for he was still memorized by Starfire's eyes. Those big pools of green emeralds, sparkling in the moonlight of the lavender and pink room. Her purple nightgown, with the ends full of frilly white lace, made her eyes glow even brighter. The gown came down to her knees, revealing her beautiful sun-kissed legs, perfectly smooth and ridded of any scratches, bumps, or splotches. **

**The V neck line made it hard for Robin to look away, and the short sleeves didn't help either. She was just... Beautiful. No, beautiful didn't cover it. Nor did flawless, gorgeous, or perfect. She was... stunning, for lack of a better word.**

**"Robin?"**

**That sweet voice rang again, but he was brought out of his trans by the sweet touch of the Tameranian girl's hand on his not-so-soft, battle scarred, and sweat-stained cheek.**

**Then, Robin had finally come to his senses. 'Hanging out in her room, starring at her, zoning out into my Starfire themed dream world! What is wrong with me?!'**

**"I'm-I'm sorry." **

**He said quickly, before running to his room, closing the door, and sobbing into his bed pillow, un-fluffed and hard as a rock from all the nights tossing a turning. 'Shes going to HATE me now, and think I'm a ********stalker****.' **

**He immediately thought of Kid Flash. **

**His thought was interrupted by the alien girl knocking on his bedroom door. **

**"Robin?"**

**Robin wanted to kill himself. He felt so bad that he had been a stalker. Then he proceeded to run to his room like some sort of sissy teenage girl?! What was wrong with him! Now he is ignoring the girl he would want to be with for the rest of his life?! Uhhhhh!**

**Then, he felt a warm body crawl in the bed with him. He shuddered silently to himself. **

**"Robin, what is wrong?"**

**This time, instead of thinking to himself ( and other things ) and holding all the emotions in, he hugged the alien girl tightly and started to sob. Starfire was shocked, and confused, by his actions. The vigilant, hold-all-your-emotions-in-or-else leader was CRYING. Starfire embraced him back, at stroking her long, delicate fingers through Robins hair, slightly sticky from the hair gel he used often, said,**

**"It is ok Robin. There is nothing to fear. I shall always be here for you."**

**ღ The End ღ**

**( Signature belongs to Little Miss Juliet on Fan Faction. Used in the story " Hot chocolate kisses " a Flinx story. Anyway, I just really like this signature and I hope I can use it. I AM giving credit so I think it's ok... right? PLEASE message me Little Miss Juliet if you do not want me using your signature. I will gladly take it off. Thanks and I hope it is ok with you. )**


End file.
